


whipped cream dreams

by dancingassassin



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: All Just a Dream, Cyberpunk AU, Food Fight, M/M, Wet Dream, Whipped Cream, double the Alvin double the fun, svent snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin and Alfred have a bit of a contest to see who can make the better dessert for Ludger - it gets out of hand.</p><p>Ludger walks in at an interesting moment.</p><p>cyberpunk AU, twins AU.</p><p>written for for sventmanifest</p>
            </blockquote>





	whipped cream dreams

It had started with good intentions and a tiny bet.

Alvin wasn’t really into gambling, but somehow he’d found himself in the situation of competing to make the best dessert for Ludger. The other had taken a spill while moving around the base – he wouldn’t say exactly _how_ the injury had happened. Alvin would wheedle the story out of him at some point, but what mattered at the moment was that Ludger was back in bed with a sprained ankle.  And he’d only just gotten over the whole really terrible situation with his foot.

So they wanted to do something nice for Ludger. After all, the younger man was the one who usually did the cooking. It wasn’t that Alvin and Alfred were _hopeless_ in the kitchen, it was just that Ludger far surpassed them despite having literally lived on garbage for a good amount of time.

Alvin wasn’t entirely sure what that said about his cooking skills.

“Look, I’m only doing this because I want to do something nice for Ludger, Alfred.” Alvin gathered up the ingredients for his dessert, shooting his twin brother an unamused look. “But my dessert will definitely be better than yours.”

Alfred quirked a brow up, his arms crossed over his chest as he lounged against the wall almost languidly. “You sure about that? Speedy’s able to show you up in the cooking department and he was eating garbage.” He straightened his tie as a smirk stretched across his face. “At least I’ve been cooking for myself while I’ve been on my own.”

“Please, I’ll kick your ass.”

For a bit, everything was going smoothly. There were snippy comments about the consistency of batter, about who had the better flavors. Really, neither of them knew what they were doing. But damned if they were trying.

Alvin glanced over at his brother’s cake, head tilting to the side. Well, that wouldn’t do. Alfred’s was _better_ than his. Or at least it looked prettier. Alvin was willing to bet that his ugly cake tasted better. Ludger would want the cake that tasted better rather than one that looked pretty, right?

_Right?_

A slow smirk spread over his face as he reached for the frosting he’d made to top the cake, a whipped cream frosting. He leaned forward just a tiny bit, watching Alfred’s motions for a few moments. His brow was furrowed with concentration and the corners of his mouth were drooping down. He didn’t even notice that Alvin was watching him.

 _Perfect_.

Alvin grinned widely as he grabbed the spoon and flipped a dollop of whipped cream straight at his brother’s cheek. It splattered spectacularly. But what was priceless was his twin’s expression. The shift from concentration to anger was _amazing_. He darted out of his brother’s reach before there could be retaliation.

“Alvin! What the hell?!” Alfred wiped at his face as he gave his brother a baleful look.

“You looked hungry, thought I’d help.” Alvin snickered.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. “Seriously? What, are you 12?”

A slight pout passed over Alvin’s face. “Nah.” He grabbed another spoonful of whipped cream and flung it at his twin. “Not my fault you look good with sticky white stuff on your face.”

It only took a few moments for an all-out food fight to break out between the two of them. Whipped cream was being thrown, batter was flying through the air. Alvin wasn’t entirely sure how long their little spat had been going on when Alfred charged at him, but he didn’t exactly have time to think.

Alvin’s back hit the ground and before he could process it, Alfred was wiping whipped cream across his face. And pinning him to the ground. He threw the half completed cake at his twin and completed whiffed it.

* * *

 

 

It was annoying to be laid up in bed with his ankle injured _again_. He hated being stuck in bed. He’d woken up from his nap to find himself alone. The twins had put him to bed and had snuggled up to him to make sure he actually fell asleep.

They certainly weren’t in the room anymore.

And now Ludger was hungry.

He glanced around again, expression wary. The twins wouldn’t be happy if he was up and moving with his ankle the way it was. They were both so cautious. Ludger knew he could push his body on this. It was just a sprain; they were just being protective because of what had happened the last time he’d hurt his ankle.

He slowly creeped out of bed, tentatively putting both feet down on the ground. So far, so good. The injured ankle was hurting, but not so much that he couldn’t get up. Ludger put most of his weight on his good ankle and stood up. He grunted lightly and swallowed away the pain. He could handle this.

Ludger started down the hall toward the kitchen. He swore he could hear something off in that direction, but he ignored it for the moment. He needed to put food in his stomach, it felt vaguely like it was eating itself.

As he got closer, he could hear…scuffles…and cursing in the kitchen. Tell-tale signs that the twins were trying to cook. Key word: trying. Ludger knew they could manage in the kitchen without him, but mainly simple meals. Ludger was the one who did most of the cooking.

He just hoped there wasn’t anything exploding and caking to the ceiling. If so, he was calling not it on cleaning that up. That so wasn’t his problem.

Ludger rounded the corner to the kitchen, brows furrowing together when he saw the twins on the floor. Golden was on top, pinning Alvin down and smearing whipped cream all over his face. Alvin’s legs were slightly splayed, Golden between them. Ludger felt his cheeks getting hot and suddenly he felt like he needed to leave, but he couldn’t actually get his legs to move. Nor could he actually look away. It was strangely hot, in a really weird, forbidden sort of way. He really needed to _not_ think about the twins like that.

He was about to say something when he saw Alvin raise his arm to throw a partially constructed cake at Golden. Except he utterly failed.

What he didn’t expect was the cake to splatter across his face.

Ludger let out a soft noise of surprise, finally alerting the twins to his presence. There was a mutual grin on both of their faces, identical for once. Both of them were getting ready to throw…

 

* * *

 

Ludger woke with a start. He wiped at his mouth as he tried to regain his bearings. There was warmth surrounding him, that meant the twins were in bed with him. A quick glance to both sides confirmed that. Alvin was on his left, Golden on his right.

That had been the weirdest dream ever.

Like something like that would ever happen.

He was about to settle back in to get a bit more sleep when he felt a dampness in his boxers.

Ludger’s cheeks went hot. _Not again_. This had been happening more and more frequently. Basically since Ludger had gotten to Golden’s base of operations. He sighed and tried to extricate himself from the twins’ grasp. Every time he moved, the grip tightened.

He was glad they were getting along enough to sleep cuddle him to keep him in bed, but right now he wanted to _get out of bed_ _and get cleaned up_.

He tried to wriggle away only for one of them to grab his ass and for the other to sprawl half onto him. His blush deepened and he bit his lower lip. He really didn’t want to be caught with a damp patch on the front of his boxers.

“Mm…Luds, you up now?” Alvin shifted a little closer, arm drifting dangerously close to certain areas.

Ludger’s eyes went wide and he resisted the urge to make a sound of panic. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Don’t sound fine, Speedy.” Golden grumbled against his neck.

“Really. I’m fine.”

“Then what’s that on your boxers?” Alvin this time, an amused tone.

Ludger let out a strangled sound and tried to squirm away again. “What? Nothing. There’s nothing.”

“You were moaning in your sleep.” Golden snickered. “Must have been one hell of a dream.”

He was going to sleep on the couch for the next few days. Or just on the floor. Anywhere that he couldn’t humiliate himself more than he already had. He might actually be dying from embarrassment.

“Hey…no need to be embarrassed, Luds, everyone gets them.” Alvin ruffled Ludger’s hair.

Yes, but most people didn’t have them about their identical twin friends having a _whipped cream fight_.


End file.
